Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for forming a sole, and more particularly to a method for integrally forming a sole with hobnails.
Description of the Prior Art
Golf is an outdoor sport, in which players have to walk and swing a lot on the lawn. Most of the golf shoes are provided with hobnails in order to prevent slipping when walking on the lawn.
Conventional hobnails usually each include a plurality of paw portions formed at one side of a connecting portion, and the paw portions extend outward in a radial manner. The hobnails are normally screwed to the sole of the golf shoe in a direct or indirect manner, so as to enhance the gripping ability of the golf shoes, preventing slipping when the player swings the club.
However, walking or swinging motion of the player is likely to cause twist of the hobnails with respect to the sole, as a result, the hobnails will get loose or fall off of the sole. Hence, golf shoes manufactures tried every way to fix the hobnails to the sole directly or indirectly, but so far most of the ways are found ineffective to prevent the hobnails from getting loose.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.